


Fremde in der Nacht

by aello_np



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np
Summary: Eine kühle und regnerische Nacht bringt zwei Fremde in der Nacht zusammen...
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders





	Fremde in der Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strangers in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848256) by [aello_np](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aello_np/pseuds/aello_np). 



> A/N: Bei der “Recherche” für ein CSI/???-Crossover bin ich über einige nette Grissom/Sanders Stories gestolpert und das kam dabei raus…   
> Das ist die Übertragung meiner Geschichte “Strangers in the night”, die ich zuerst auf Englisch geschrieben habe. Da es meine eigene Geschichte ist, und an manchen Stellen bestimmte Dinge nicht wirklich 1:1 übersetzbar sind, habe ich manches leicht abgewandelt. (:

Es war eine kühle und verregnete Nacht, als der schwarze Denali über den Las Vegas Boulevard dahin kroch, der aus Las Vegas hinaus führte. Der Fahrer, ein grauhaariger Mann mit einem kurzen und sehr gepflegten Bart, verlangsamte den Wagen, als er eine Gestalt im strömenden Regen am Straßenrand stehen sah. Er ließ das Fenster hinunter und lehnte sich über den Beifahrersitz, um sich den Fremden genauer anzusehen. Er war völlig durchnässt, das kurze blonde Haar klebte ihm am Kopf und er konnte nicht viel älter als 25 sein. Er trug ein dünnes, hellblaues T-Shirt, das ihm wie eine zweite Haut am Körper klebte und als er sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht wischte, wurde der Aufdruck auf der Vorderseite lesbar. Er lautete: “Schone die Welle und reite den Surfer”.  
  
“Hey, kann ich Ihnen helfen?”  
  
“Klar, können Sie mich mitnehmen?”  
  
Der Grauhaarige zog eine Braue hoch. “Klar”, meinte er und öffnete die Türe. “Steigen Sie ein.”  
  
Eine kühle Brise wehte in den Wagen als der junge Mann schnell einstieg und seinen kleinen Rucksack hinter sich auf den Rücksitz warf. Er schloss mit einem Seufzer die Türe. “Vielen Dank, Sie sind mein Retter.”  
  
“Bin ich das?”  
  
“Ja”, gab der Blonde zurück und schnallte sich an. “Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihre Sitze ruiniere, aber draußen ist’s irgendwie ziemlich nass.”  
  
“Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen, aber machen Sie sich nichts draus, die Sitze kann ich reinigen lassen”, erklärte der ältere Mann und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Wo soll’s denn hingehen?” fragte er und fuhr los.  
  
“Eigentlich nach Santa Monica”, gab der jüngere Mann mit einem Grinsen zurück. “Aber ich wäre schon froh, wenn ich bis Baker in Kalifornien käme.”  
  
“Was für ein Zufall, ich muß auch nach Santa Monica.”  
  
Der Blonde lachte. “Wow, fantastisch. Das muss mein Glückstag sein.”  
  
“Weil Sie mitten in der Nacht im Regen gestrandet sind?”  
  
“Naja, immerhin haben Sie mich aufgesammelt.”  
  
“Wie sind Sie hier eigentlich gelandet?”  
  
Ein langer, entnervter Seufzer folgte. “Lange Geschichte.”  
  
Der grauhaarige Mann lachte. “Wir haben knapp vier Stunden öde Fahrt vor uns, also tun Sie mir den Gefallen. Wie heißen Sie übrigens?”  
  
“Greg Sanders”, stellte Greg sich vor und streckte dem anderen die Hand entgegen. “Und Sie?”  
  
Ohne den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden, erwiderte der andere Mann die Geste und reichte ihm die Hand. “Ich bin Gil Grissom.”  
  
Greg schüttelte die Hand. “Hi Gil, nett Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.”  
  
“Also, Greg”, begann Gil und griff mit einem kurzen Blick zur Seite nach dem Schalter, um die Heizung anzustellen. “Wie sind Sie hier im Nirgendwo gestrandet?”  
  
“Ich wollte dieses Wochenende an einem Surf-Wettbewerb in Santa Monica teilnehmen. Auf dem Weg dahin haben wir irgendwie Streit bekommen und so bin ich hier gelandet.”  
  
“Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es da einen Surf-Wettbewerb dieses Wochenende geben soll”, sagte Gil. “Sind Sie ein Professioneller?” Greg grinste und Gil fügte hinzu: “Surfer. Ich meinte, sind Sie ein professioneller Sportler?”  
  
Greg zuckte mit den Schultern. “Nicht ganz. Ich arbeite als Barista in einem Café, aber ich bin ein richtig guter Surfer, und ich hoffe, dass ich mir einen Sponsorenvertrag an Land ziehen kann.”  
  
“Wo ist Ihr Surfbrett?”  
  
Greg seufzte und rieb sich die Arme. “Im Auto. Bei meinem Freund.” Er rutschte auf dem Sitz und beobachtete die Reaktion des anderen Mannes. Er schien nicht überrascht und nickte nur.  
  
“Ah”, sagte Gil. “Wie lange sind Sie schon zusammen?”  
  
Greg zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ein paar Monate. Und was ist mit Ihnen?” Er zeigte auf den goldenen Ehering an Gils Hand, die auf dem Lenkrad lag. “Wie lange sind Sie denn schon verheiratet?”  
  
Abwesend rieb Gil mit dem Daumen über den Ring. “Neun Jahre.”  
  
“Wow, das ist ‘ne lange Zeit”, stellte Greg fest. “Und, was haben Sie in Santa Monica vor, Gil?”  
  
“Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das ziemlich langweilig finden werden.”  
  
Greg lachte. “Warum denken Sie das?”  
  
Gil zuckte mit den Schultern. “Weil auch meine Frau denkt, dass es langweilig ist.”  
  
“Tut mir leid, das zu hören”, sagte Greg mitfühlend. “Also, was machen Sie dort?”  
  
“Ich nehme teil an einer Entomologen-Konferenz”, antwortete Gil.  
  
“Ah, Sie sind also ein Internist?”  
  
Gil lachte. “Nein, ich denke, Sie verwechseln Endokrinologie und Entomologie. Entomologen haben mit Käfern zu tun.”  
  
“Ah, alles klar”, gab Greg zurück. “Sie haben also mit Käfern zu tun. Arbeiten Sie in ‘nem Zoo oder sowas?”  
  
Gil lächelte. “Das wäre dann wohl die “oder sowas”-Option.”  
  
“Also”, sagte Greg, “nachdem wir nun klar gestellt haben, dass Sie nicht im Zoo arbeiten, könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo Sie dann arbeiten?”  
  
“Ich arbeite für das Kriminallabor in Las Vegas.”  
  
Gregs Augen weiteten sich. “Sie sind’n Bulle?”  
  
“Ich bin Wissenschaftler, aber ja, man könnte sagen, ich arbeite für die Polizei.”  
  
“Und wo ist Ihre Frau? Interessiert sie sich nicht für Käfer?”  
  
Der Regen wurde stärker und Grissom schaltete die Wischer auf die höchste Stufe. “Nicht wirklich. Ich vermute, dass sie das Wochenende mit Freunden verbringt.” Er seufzte.  
  
“Sie vermuten, dass sie ihre Zeit nicht nur mit irgendwelchen Freunden verbringt, sondern mit einem Freund im Speziellen?”, wollte Greg wissen und richtete sich im Sitz auf.  
  
Gils Griff um das Lenkrad verstärkte sich, seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor und er knirschte mit den Zähnen. “Ich weiß es nicht.”  
  
“Sie könnten ‘nen Privatschnüffler anheuern, um es rauszufinden”, schlug Greg vor.  
  
“Wir könnten auch über was anderes sprechen”, gab Gil zurück und schaltete das Radio an. Der Klang von Streichern und Bläsern füllte den Raum und Frank Sinatras markante Stimme intonierte den Anfang seines berühmten Songs:  
  
 _Fremde in der Nacht  
Blicke austauschend  
Durch die Nacht wandernd  
Wie stehen die Chancen  
Dass wir uns gemeinsam der Liebe hingeben werden  
Bevor die Nacht vorbei ist?_  
  
Eine Weile fuhren sie weiter, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen.  
  
  
 **Etwa eine halbe Stunde später**  
  
Der Regen wurde stärker und Gil musste den Wagen noch weiter verlangsamen.  
  
“Verdammt”, brummete er. “Ich kann kaum noch die Straße erkennen.”  
  
Greg deutete auf ein Schild am Straßenrand. “Da gibt es ein Diner, eine halbe Meile von hier. Vielleicht könnten wir da anhalten und abwarten, bis der Regen etwas nachgelassen hat?”  
  
Gil zuckte mit den Schultern. “Wieso nicht?”  
  
Als er den Wagen vor dem Diner zum Stehen brachte, seufzte Greg. “Mist, die haben geschlossen.”  
  
Gil deutete aus dem Fenster. “Da drüben ist eine Tankstelle. Vielleicht könnten wir dort einen Kaffee trinken?”  
  
“Guter Plan.”  
  
Gil lenkte den Wagen zur Tankstelle hinüber und schaltete den Motor aus. “Oh, da gibt es ein Motel”, stellte er fest und deutete auf das blinkende Neon-Schild.  
  
“Also…” begann Greg, sichtlich amüsiert, “von der Einladung zu einer Tasse Kaffee zu einer gemeinsamen Nacht in einem Motel und das in unter drei Minuten. Das ist wirklich ein neuer Rekord, würde ich sagen.”  
  
“Der Regen wird immer stärker”, sagte Gil, ohne den anderen Mann anzusehen.  
  
“Wissen Sie, es könnte auch gut sein, dass die Straße deswegen gesperrt wird.”  
  
“So dass wir wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht vor morgen in Santa Monica ankommen werden.”  
  
“Ja.”  
  
“Wann fängt dein Wettbewerb an?” wollte Gil wissen und wandte sich langsam dem anderen Mann zu, in seinen blauen Augen schimmerten es dunkel vor Verlangen.  
  
“Erst am Nachmittag”, gab Greg zurück und er klang etwas außer Atem. “Deine Konferenz?”  
  
“Beginnt am Montag”, gestand Gil. “Ich, äh, wollte meinen Vortrag dieses Wochenende vorbereiten. Ich bin in Santa Monica aufgewachsen, also dachte ich, dass es ganz nett wäre…”  
  
Greg lächelte. “Ein paar Tage für dich selbst zu haben? Die Plätze deiner Jugend und die alte Umgebung besuchen?”  
  
“Ja, sowas in der Art.”  
  
“Dann lass uns rausfinden, ob sie noch freie Zimmer haben”, schlug Greg vor, und sein Adamsapfel hüpfte aufgeregt.  
  
“Wie wäre es, wenn ich uns ein Zimmer besorge und du ein paar Snacks an der Tankstelle?”  
  
“Snacks?”  
  
Gil zuckte mit den Schultern. “Schokoriegel, Chips, Limo, keine Ahnung.”  
  
Greg nickte und griff nach hinten, um seinen Rucksack zu hervorzuholen. Den Rucksack an seine Brust gedrückt, griff er nach dem Türgriff. Als hätte er es sich nochmal überlegt, hielt er inne und wandte sich zu dem anderen Mann: “Du wirst mich doch hier nicht stehen lassen und einfach abdüsen, sobald ich aussteige, oder?”  
  
“Ich schätze, dass du das rausfinden wirst.”  
  
Greg zuckte mit den Schultern. “Schätze, das werde ich.” Er öffnete die Türe und schlüpfte hinaus in den Regen. Er hielt sich den Rucksack über den Kopf, um sich vor dem herabfallenden Regen zu schützen, als er zur Tankstelle hinüber rannte. Mit einem Seufzer betrat er das Gebäude. Er griff sich einen Korb und grüßte den jungen Mann hinter dem Tresen. “Hi.”  
  
Greg schlenderte durch die Regalreihen und warf etliche Gegenstände in den Korb; verschiedene kleine Beutel Chips, ein paar Schokoriegel, eine Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta. Er zögerte, dann warf er auch eine Packung Kondome hinterher. Er ging hinüber zu den Kühlschränken am hinteren Ende des Ladens, er öffnete einen und griff nach einem Sixpack Bier, dann kehrte er zur Kasse zurück.  
  
Der Kassierer grinste, als er Gregs Auswahl sah. “Noch was vor heute Nacht?”  
  
“Wie kommen Sie darauf?” gab Greg zurück.  
  
Der Typ zuckte mit den Schultern. “Hab geraten.”  
  
Greg nickte. “Schon klar”, sagte er und zahlte. Er warf die Snacks und die Kondome in seinen Rucksack und griff sich das Sixpack, dann verließ er die Tankstelle. Als er in den Regen hinaus trat, fiel sein Blick auf den Mann vor dem Hotel, der einen kleinen Koffer in der Hand hielt.  
  
Gil lächelte ihn an, als er hinüber eilte. “Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft angenommen, dass ich dich hier einfach sitzen lasse? Ich bin nicht dein lausiger Freund.”  
  
Greg erwiderte das Grinsen und ließ seinen Blick über die Gestalt des anderen Mannes wandern. Er war in den Vierzigern, und hatte eine stämmige Figur. Das Haar an den Schläfen zeigte erste graue Strähnen und er trug einen sehr gepflegte, kurz geschnittenen Bart, der ihm ein würdevolles Aussehen verlieh. Er trug schwarze Hosen und ein grünes Hemd unter einer schwarzen Jacke. “Nein”, sagte er schließlich. “Bist du nicht.” Er schluckte. “Hatten sie hier freie Zimmer?”  
  
Gil zog eine Braue nach oben und hob die freie Hand. Ein Schlüssel baumelte an seinem Finger. “Ein Zimmer gab es noch.”  
  
“Ich schätze”, sagte Greg langsam, “für eine Nacht wird’s schon gehen.”  
  
“Wir sind immerhin beide erwachsen”, fügte Gil gedankenverloren hinzu.  
  
“Ja.”  
  
“Zu dem Zimmer geht’s da lang”, meinte Gil und deutete über seine Schulter. Er wandte sich um und bedeutete Greg, ihm zu folgen. Greg folgte ihm und einige Minuten später betraten sie den kleinen Raum.  
  
Gil schaltete das Licht an und sah sich um. “Charmant”, bemerkte er und stellte seinen Koffer auf den Boden.  
  
Greg lachte. “Wir sind ja auch nicht wegen der berühmten Inneneinrichtung hier.” Er stellte den Sixpack auf den kleinen Tisch beim Bett und ließ seinen Rucksack zu Boden gleiten.  
  
“Ich schätze, nicht”, erwiderte Gil, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und lehnte sich an die geschlossene Türe. Er ließ seine Augen über den Körper des jüngeren Mannes wandern. “Du siehst aus, als wäre dir kalt. Außerdem sind deine Klamotten nass.”  
  
“Und?” fragte Greg, legte den Kopf schief und sah Gil herausfordernd an.  
  
“Du solltest aus den Klamotten raus und eine heiße Dusche nehmen, du siehst wirklich verfroren aus.”  
  
Greg sah an sich herab, Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme. “Vielleicht sollte ich das. Aber ich habe keine Kleidung zum Wechseln dabei.”  
  
Gil sah ihn amüsiert an. “Wir sind beide erwachsen, Greg, und ich denke nicht, dass du etwas hast, das ich nicht schon mal gesehen habe.”  
  
Greg schnaubte verächtlich und wanderte hinüber zum Badezimmer, er war sich der Blicke des anderen Mannes bewußt, die ihm folgten. Als er einige Minuten später, nach seiner Dusche, in einen weichen Bademantel gewickelt, zurückkehrte, lief der Fernseher und Gil lümmelte mit nackten Füßen auf dem Bett, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und einen Arm hinter dem Kopf. Er hatte das Deckenlicht abgeschaltet und die beiden kleinen Lämpchen links und rechts des Bettes angeknipst. Er hatte auch die Vorhänge zugezogen und seine Jacke über eine Armlehne des Ohrensessels vor dem Fenster geworfen.  
  
“Ich hab bei der Tankstelle ein paar Snacks besorgt”, verkündete Greg als er auf das Bett kletterte und sich Gil zugewandt, im Schneidersitz niederließ. Er griff nach seinem Rucksack, der auf dem Boden lag und arrangierte die Beutel Chips und Schokoriegel zwischen sich selbst und Gil. “Könntest du mir bitte ein Bier rüber geben?”  
  
Gil rutschte und lehnte sich zur Seite, zu dem kleinen Tisch hinüber, um nach dem Sixpack zu greifen. Er setzte es vor Greg auf dem Bett ab. “Hast du vor, dich zu betrinken?”  
  
Greg lachte. “Nein, das ist nicht, was ich vorhabe.”  
  
“Hast du vor, mich betrunken zu machen?”, wollte Gil mit amüsierten Ausdruck wissen.  
  
“Du stellst Fragen wie’n Bulle. Aber hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du keiner bist?” verlangte Greg zu wissen und öffnete eine Dose Bier, um sie dem anderen Mann zu reichen.  
  
“Ja, das habe ich gesagt”, nickte Gil und nahm die Dose entgegen. “Ich arbeite nur für die Polizei.”  
  
“Was genau machst du dort, wenn du dich auf Käfer spezialisiert hast, Gil?” Greg griff nach einer weiteren Dose und öffnete sie. Er hob sie an. “Prost.”  
  
Gil erwiderte die Geste und stieß seine Dose an Gregs. “Prost.” Er nahm einen Schluck, dann sah er Greg ins Gesicht. “Möchtest du das wirklich wissen?”  
  
“Klar”, gab Greg zurück. “Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn’s nicht so wäre.” Er hielt den Blick des anderen Mannes.  
  
Gil richtete sich auf und knipste den Fernseher aus. “Wenn die Polizei eine Leiche findet, sammle ich Fliegen und Käfer von der Leiche ein. Jedes Insekt erscheint in einer anderen Phase des Verfalls einer Leiche. Daher können wir von der Anzahl und der Wachstumsphase bestimmter Insekten auf den Todeszeitpunkt schließen.”  
  
“Cool”, sagte Greg. “Aber woher weißt du, wann welches Insekt dort ist?”  
  
Gil lachte. “Das haben einige sehr neugierige Wissenschaftler herausgefunden.”  
  
“Wie denn?”  
  
“Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das nicht wissen willst.”  
  
Greg zog die Brauen nach oben. “So übel?” Er nippte an seiner Bierdose, reichte sie dann Gil und griff sich einen Beutel Chips, den er aufriß. “Ich krieg immer so Heißhunger, wenn ich betrunken bin.”  
  
“Tust du das?”  
  
Nickend griff Greg in den kleinen Beutel und schob sich mit verklärtem Ausdruck ein knackiges Stück Kartoffel in den Mund. “Hmm”, machte er, leckte sich die Finger und griff nach der Dose in Gils Hand. Für einen Moment berührten sich ihre Finger und Gils Augen wanderten zu Gregs Lippen. “Danke, Kumpel.”  
  
Gil lachte. “Bist du immer so?”  
  
“Was meinst du?”  
  
“Nichts”, sagte der ältere Mann, schüttelte den Kopf und nippte an der Dose. “Erzähl mir mehr von dir, Greg.”  
  
“Was willst du denn wissen?” wollte Greg wissen und lehnte sich neben Gil an das Kopfteil des Bettes, ihre Schultern berührten sich fast.  
  
“Nun, ich weiß, dass du gerne ein professioneller Surfer wärst”, sagte Gil und griff in den Beutel, der an seinem Schenkel lehnte, um sich ein Chips zu greifen. ”Du magst Bier und wenn du betrunken bist, knabberst du Chips und Schokoriegel. Du hast einen Freund, der dich im strömenden Regen irgendwo im Nirgendwo aus dem Auto geworfen hat.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. “Erzähl mir mehr von deinem Schätzchen.”  
  
“Nur, wenn du mir von deiner Frau erzählst”, gab Greg zurück.  
  
Gil zuckte mit den Schultern. “Scheint ein fairer Deal zu sein.” Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck. “Wie heißt denn dein Freund?”  
  
Greg nippte an der Dose und aß ein Stück Chips bevor er antwortete. “Sein Name ist Nick.”  
  
“Und, was macht Nick so beruflich?”  
  
“Er ist ein Stammspieler bei den Las Vegas Aces.”  
  
Gil zog eine Braue nach oben. “Wow, ist er das?”  
  
Greg grinste. “Ja.”  
  
“Wie seid ihr zwei euch begegnet? Bist du sowas wie’n Groupie?”  
  
Greg holte tief Luft, dann begann er, dem anderen Mann zu erzählen.  
  
Knapp zwei Stunden später hatten sie die Bierdosen geleert und die Chips gegessen; leere Dosen und Plastiktüten stapelten sich in dem Mülleimer, den sie näher zum Bett herangezogen hatten.  
  
Gil rieb sich über das Gesicht. “Ich denke, ich brauche jetzt eine Dusche.”  
  
Greg kicherte und wackelte mit den nackten Zehen. “Du bist betrunken”, murmelte er undeutlich.  
  
“Bin ich nicht”, gab Gil zurück und richtete sich auf. “Ich bin mal in der Dusche.”  
  
“Brauchst du Hilfe dabei?” fragte Greg mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.  
  
“Ich glaube nicht,” erwiderte Gil.  
  
“Wirklich?”  
  
“Ich hab das schon ein paar Jahrzehnte lang allein gemacht. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich das ganz gut hinbekommen werde.”  
  
“Hihi”, erwiderte Greg und lehnte den Kopf zurück in die Kissen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Gil den jüngeren Mann einen Moment lang, dann griff er sich den Waschbeutel aus seinem Koffer und ging hinüber zum Badezimmer. Ein paar Minuten später kehrte er zurück, mit feuchten Haaren und lediglich einem Handtuch um die Hüften.  
  
“Was hat denn da so lang gedauert im Bad?” wollte Greg wissen. “Hast du vergessen, wie man duscht?”  
  
“Warte nur ab, bis du in mein Alter kommst”, gab Gil zurück.  
  
“Was ist dann?” Gregs Blick klebte an der nackten Brust des älteren Mannes.  
  
“Einige Dinge dauern dann länger.”  
  
“Das muss nicht zwingenderweise ein Nachteil sein, weißt du?”  
  
Gil schüttelte den Kopf, dann ließ er das Handtuch zu Boden gleiten und gestattete Greg einen Blick auf seinen nackten Körper, bevor er unter die Decke schlüpfte.  
  
Gregs Augen weiteten sich und er schluckte.  
  
“Vielleicht sollten wir uns schlafen legen”, sagte Gil mit heiserer Stimme. “Wir haben morgen noch einige Stunden Fahrt vor uns, wenn wir aufstehen und du solltest fit für deinen Surf-Wettbewerb sein.” Er griff nach der Lampe auf seiner Seite des Bettes und knipste sie aus. Er legte sich nieder und rollte sich auf die von Greg abgewandte Seite.  
  
Greg richtete sich auf und kramte in seinem Rucksack, dann ging er hinüber zum Badezimmer. Er erleichterte seine Blase und putzte sich die Zähne. Er kehrte zurück zum Bett, ließ den Bademantel zu Boden gleiten und krabbelte nackt unter die Bettdecke. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schaltete er das Licht aus und starrte dann einige Minuten mit offenen Augen in der Dunkelheit.  
  
“Schläfst du schon?” flüsterte er leise.  
  
“Nein”, kam nach einer sehr langen Minute die Antwort.  
  
“Du möchtest doch noch gar nicht schlafen.”  
  
“Ich denke, ich sollte.” Gil klang gequält.  
  
Greg streckte die Hand aus und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen die nackte Schulter des anderen Mannes.  
  
“Nicht”, bat Gil und bewegte sich zur Seite, um der Berührung auszuweichen. “Ich bin noch nie fremdgegangen.”  
  
Greg rückte näher heran. “Noch nicht mal in Gedanken?”  
  
“Nein, ich…”  
  
Gregs Lippen berührten Gils Nacken und er schmiegte sich an den Rücken des anderen Mannes. “Ich habe deine Blicke bemerkt”, flüsterte er. “Versuch’ erst gar nicht, es abzustreiten. Du hast mich ausgezogen und über die Armlehne des Sessels…”  
  
“Hör auf damit!” brauste Gill auf und wandte sich um zu Greg.  
  
“Oder was?”, gab Greg zurück und ließ seine Hände über Gils Brust gleiten. “Du willst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich aufhöre.”  
  
“Ich sollte noch nicht einmal hier sein!”  
  
“Warum?”  
  
“Weil ich ein verheirateter Mann bin und eigentlich auch glücklich.”  
  
“Und dennoch bist du hier”, stellte Greg fest und kratzte mit den Nägeln sanft über Gils Brust. “Du hast mitten in der Nacht im strömenden Regen am Straßenrand einen Fremden aufgesammelt und ihn mit in ein Hotel genommen”, murmelte er an Gils Ohr. “Du hast mich betrunken gemacht und mich dazu gebracht, mit dir in einem Bett zu schlafen.”  
  
“So, so war es nicht”, versuchte Gil, sich zu rechtfertigen, versuchte aber dieses Mal nicht, den Berührungen des anderen Mannes auszuweichen.  
  
“Du bist so gut wie nackt vor mir herumspaziert und hast mich deinen halbsteifen Schwanz sehen lassen”, fuhr Greg fort und ließ seine Hand über den Bauch des anderen nach unten gleiten. “Was hast du erwartet?”  
  
“Das war nicht meine Absicht…”  
  
“Lügner”, warf Greg ihm vor und schloß seine Finger um Gils Erregung. “Du willst mich und deine Frau wird nie davon erfahren.”  
  
“Aber ich würde es wissen”, brachte Gil zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er bemühte sich, still zu halten, aber Greg konnte den leichten Schauder spüren, der durch seinen Körper lief. Er ließ ein kehliges Lachen klingen. “Wann hat sie dich das letzte Mal ran gelassen?”  
  
Gil stöhnte und stieß in Gregs Faust. “Das ist viel zu lange her.”  
  
“Du kannst mich haben.”  
  
“Ich hab noch nie-”  
  
“Ich weiß”, flüsterte Greg und glitt mit den Lippen über Gils Mund. Gierig erwiderte der andere Mann die Geste, zog ihn an sich heran und ließ seine Zunge tief in Gregs Mund gleiten.  
  
“Ich will dich”, murmelte Gil zwischen Küssen. “Ich… sag mir, was ich tun soll. Ich bin mir nicht sicher…”  
  
“Was willst du tun?” fragte Greg.  
  
“Dich anfassen”, antwortete Gil.  
  
“Dann fass mich an.” Greg griff nach der Hand des anderen Mannes und führte sie zu seiner Brust.  
  
“Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Ehering abnehmen?”  
  
“Nein”, stöhnte Greg, als die Hand des älteren Mannes über seine Brust glitt. “Behalte ihn an.”  
  
“Du hast recht, ich habe daran gedacht, dich zu nehmen”, stöhnte Gil. “Von dem Moment, als du in mein Auto gestiegen bist. Das T-Shirt klebte an deiner Brust, wie eine zweite Haut, und ich konnte deine Nippel sehen. Und alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, sie zwischen den Fingern zu reiben und welche Geräusche du dabei von dir geben würdest.”  
  
“Du könntest es jetzt herausfinden”, keuchte Greg und bäumte sich dem anderen Mann entgegen, als kräftige Finger mit seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen begannen, sie zuerst sanft berührten und dann fest daran zogen.  
  
“Gefällt dir das?”  
  
Greg stöhnte. “Ich komme gleich und du hast noch nicht mal meinen Schwanz angefasst.” Er stieß seine Hüfte dem anderen Mann entgegen, und rieb seine Erektion an Gils Schenkel.  
  
“Dann lass uns schnell Abhilfe schaffen”, sagte Gil und schob seine Hand tiefer, um die Finger um Gregs halbsteifes Glied zu schließen. Er begann, ihn langsam zu streicheln und küsste ihn erneut. “Gefällt dir das?”  
  
“Ja, aber es würde mir noch besser gefallen, wenn du mich nimmst.”  
  
“Dein Freund…”  
  
“Was ist mit ihm?”  
  
“Bist du sexuell zufrieden?”  
  
“Was meinst du?”  
  
“Ist… ist er gut im Bett?”  
  
“Warum fragst du?” fragte Greg neugierig. “Lampenfieber?” Er ließ seine Hand über Gils Brust nach unten wandern und schloß seine Finger erneut um dessen Penis. “Lass uns rausfinden, bei wem ich schneller komme. Ich hab Kondome besorgt.”  
  
“Bei der Tankstelle?”  
  
“Ja. Du warst nicht der einzige, der daran gedacht hat”, sagte Greg. “Ich habe deine Blicke bemerkt… aber ich wollte nicht…”  
  
“Was wolltest du nicht?”  
  
“Ich wollte dich nicht abschrecken”, flüsterte Greg.  
  
“Das könntest du gar nicht”, flüsterte Gil zurück und küsste den jüngeren Mann sanft auf die Lippen. “Wo sind diese Kondome?”  
  
“Du willst, dass ich sie hole?”  
  
“Ja.”  
  
Greg ließ den anderen Mann los. Er lehnte sich über den Rand des Bettes und fischte im Dunkeln nach seinem Rucksack. “Könntest du das Licht anschalten?”  
  
Sanftes Licht durchflutete den Raum und er fand seinen Rucksack, es brauchte nicht lange und er förderte daraus eine Packung Kondome zu Tage. Ungeduldig riss er eines der kleinen Päckchen auf und zog das Kondom heraus.  
  
“Du kannst es wirklich kaum erwarten, genommen zu werden”, neckte Gil.  
  
“Nein”, gestand Greg und rollte das Kondom langsam über die Erektion des anderen Mannes. “Kann ich nicht.” Er rollte sich auf die Seite und presste seine Hinterteil gegen Gils Schritt. “Jetzt fick mich endlich!” Er stöhnte, als der andere Mann näher rückte.  
  
“Was ist mit Gleitgel?” flüsterte Gil an Gregs Nacken.  
  
“Kondome mit extra Gleitcreme”, stöhnte Greg. “Das sollte reichen.”  
  
“Bist du sicher? Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun.”  
  
“Das wirst du nicht”, versicherte ihm Greg. “Mach einfach langsam am Anfang.”  
  
Gils Hände wanderten über Gregs Pobacken und zwischen seine Schenkel, um sein Bein anzuheben. Greg verstand den Hinweis und bewegte sich langsam; er stöhnte, als er Gils Eichel an seiner Öffnung spürte.  
  
“Dein Freund ist ein Narr”, flüsterte Gil, als er in den anderen Mann eindrang. “Wenn du mein Freund wärst, würde ich dich ans Bett ketten. Nackt.” Er liebkoste Gregs Brust und kniff die Brustwarzen des jüngeren Mannes, als er begann, langsam die Hüfte zu bewegen.  
  
“Wenn ich deine Frau wäre, würde ich das auch tun”, gab Greg zurück und stöhnte leise, als Gils Hand tiefer glitt. “Ja, fass mich an.”  
  
Gil glitt tiefer in ihn hinein und stimmte den Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen aufeinander ab, das Vorstoßen seiner Hüfte und seine Hand an Gregs Glied. Es brauchte nicht lange und die langsamen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen wurden hektischer und wilder und viel zu schnell lagen beide Männer auf dem Bett, keuchend und verschwitzt.  
  
“Hm”, seufzte Greg und wandte sich dem anderen zu. “Wirklich nicht übel für ‘nen Mann in deinem Alter.”  
  
“Die heutige Jugend hat einfach keinen Respekt mehr”, murmelte Gil. “Ich muss das Kondom loswerden und mich frisch machen.”  
  
“Lass mich das machen”, gab Greg zurück und löste sich aus der Umarmung des anderen Mannes. Er stand langsam vom Bett auf. “Ich hol ein Handtuch. Männer in deinem Alter sollten sich nach körperlicher Anstrengung schonen.” Er duckte sich, als der ältere Mann ein Kissen nach ihm warf.  
  
“Ich werd’ dir körperliche Anstrengung zeigen!”, rief Gil und Greg lachte.  
  
Nur eine halbe Minute später kehrte Greg mit einem feuchten Handtuch aus dem Badezimmer zurück und reinigte zuerst den älteren Mann, der sich des Kondoms entledigt hatte, dann sich selbst. Er ließ das Handtuch neben dem Bett zu Boden fallen, hob das Kissen auf und kuschelte sich an Gil und schlang seinen Arm um dessen Brust.  
  
“Greg?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Wo ist dein Ring, mein Lieber?” fragte Gil, seine Stimme sanft und leise.  
  
Greg grinste und griff nach seinem Rucksack. Er wühlte darin herum und hielt schließlich einen goldenen Ring, so wie Gil ihn trug, hoch. “Du hast nicht wirklich angenommen, dass ich ihn verloren habe?” Er ließ den Ring auf seinen Finger gleiten.  
  
“Nein”, gab Gil lächelnd zurück und strich ihm über die Wange.  
  
“Ich dachte mir, dass es realistischer aussieht, wenn ich keinen Ring trage”, erklärte Greg und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn.  
  
“Hast du das?”  
  
Greg zuckte mit den Schultern. “Hast du’s mir abgekauft?”  
  
“Dass du ein Surfer bist?”  
  
Greg nickte. “Das und den Rest.”  
  
Gil lächelte. “Ein Freund namens Nick?” Er verwuschelte Gregs Haar.  
  
“Ich hatte mir keinen überlegt und hab einfach den ersten Namen gesagt, der mir in den Sinn gekommen ist.”  
  
“Oh, Nicky wird begeistert sein, wenn ich ihm das erzähle.” Gil lachte.  
  
“Ehefrau und seit 9 Jahren verheiratet?” Greg sah ihn mit hochgezogener Braue an.  
  
Gil zuckte mit den Schultern. “Zumindest teilweise wahr”, erklärte er. “Ich nahm an, dass es dem Ganzen ein bisschen mehr Drama verleihen würde.”  
  
Greg gluckste und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Kuhle von Gils Nacken, während seine Finger die Brust des anderen Mannes liebkosten. “Es war echt sexy, wie offensichtlich du mich wolltest, und trotzdem versucht hast, an deiner Ehe festzuhalten.”  
  
Gil lachte und Greg hob den Kopf.  
  
“Ich liebe dich.”  
  
“Ich liebe dich auch, Greg”, gab Gil zurück und legte seine Hand an Gregs Wange. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie sahen sich einen langen Moment an. Dann lehnte sich Greg hinüber und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem langen, sinnlichen Kuss. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen lehnte Greg sich zurück und schmiegte sich wieder an Gils Brust.  
  
“Greg?”  
  
“Hm?” Greg hob den Kopf und sah Gil an.  
  
“Nicht alles hab ich mir ausgedacht”, begann der ältere Mann mit ernster Miene.  
  
“Was meinst du? Du bist nie fremdgegangen?” Greg hielt seinen Blick. “Schätzchen, wir sind gerade mal ein Jahr verheiratet.”  
  
Gils Braue hob sich. “Das ist beides wahr”, nickte er. “Aber ich meinte eigentlich mehr das mit dem dich nackt ans Bett fesseln. Ich bin mit dem ganzen Unikram viel zu beschäftigt, um nebenher noch Zeit dafür zu haben, dich zu betrügen.”  
  
“Willst du damit sagen, dass du mehr Zeit zum Fremdgehen hättest, wenn du noch immer beim CSI wärst?” Greg lachte. “Das ist deine Ausrede?”  
  
“Dich scheint es nicht im geringsten zu beunruhigen, dass ich dich ans Bett fesseln will.”  
  
Mit einem Kichern senkte Greg seinen Kopf, ließ seine Zähne über Gils Brust gleiten und leckte an einem Nippel. “Nackt”, murmelte er, dann biss er zu.  
  
Gil stöhnte und bäumte sich Greg entgegen. “Was?”  
  
Greg schenkte ihm ein anzügliches Lächeln. “Du sagtest, dass du mich nackt ans Bett fesseln willst. So, wie ich dich kenne, beinhaltet das heißen Sex.”  
  
“Bist du dir da ganz sicher?”, fragte Gil mit einem Lächeln und schob seine Hand in Gregs Nacken, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. “Es könnte mir auch Vergnügen bereiten, dich nur zu necken”, flüsterte er an Gregs Ohr. “Dich als Sexspielzeug benutzen. Ich könnte dich nehmen, ohne dich kommen zu lassen.”  
  
Greg stöhnte.  
  
“Würde dir das gefallen?”, wollte Gil wissen und schob seine Hand von Gregs Nacken zu seiner Hüfte, um ihm fest an den Po zu fassen. “Ein folgsamer Ehemann sein und deinen Gatten mit deinem nackten Körper alles tun lassen, was ihm so einfällt?”  
  
“Du weißt, dass ich das tun würde”, flüsterte Greg an Gils Hals und strich über seine Wange.  
  
“Würdest du?”  
  
Greg nickte.  
  
Gil summte zufrieden. “Hm, eine sehr verlockende Aussicht.”  
  
“Hedonist”, murmelte Greg, aber es klang nicht wirklich vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Gil lachte. “Das wusstest du doch schon, bevor du mir den Antrag gemacht hast.”  
  
“Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage”, gähnte Greg.  
  
“Lass uns schlafen gehen”, schlug Gil vor. “Wir sollten früh los.”  
  
“Dann hast du deinen Vortrag tatsächlich nicht fertig bekommen?”, fragte Greg und schlüpfte unter die Decke. “Ich dachte, das hättest du dir ausgedacht?”  
  
“Nein, habe ich nicht”, seufzte Gil und schlüpfte ebenfalls unter die Decke zu Greg. “Dieser Fall, bei dem ich Catherine und Warrick geholfen habe, hat ein wenig mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen als erwartet. Ich hab all meine Notizen mitgenommen, damit ich den Vortrag am Wochenende beenden kann.”  
  
Beim Näherrücken legte Greg seinen Arm um Gils Brust. “Du hast mich also zu einem Wochenende eingeladen, bei dem wir unseren ersten Hochzeitstag feiern wollten, wohl wissend, dass du mit deinem Vortrag beschäftigt sein wirst?”  
  
Gil seufzte. “Es tut mir leid, ich dachte, ich…”  
  
Greg küsste ihn auf die Wange. “Wir sollten auf dem Weg zum Hotel in Santa Monica bei Home Depot einen Zwischenstopp einlegen.”  
  
“Wieso das denn?”  
  
“Um ein Seil und ein paar andere Dinge zu besorgen. Hast du nicht was von mich ans Bett fesseln gesagt?”  
  
“Wirklich?”  
  
“Du wirst mit deinen Notizen beschäftigt sein”, begann Greg und grinste. “Und du könntest zwischendurch möglicherweise ein bisschen Ablenkung brauchen.”  
  
Gil hob eine Braue und drückte Gregs Schulter. “Das könnte ich möglicherweise wirklich.”  
  
“Gut, jetzt schalt das Licht aus.”  
  
Gil knipste das Licht aus und Greg kuschelte sich an ihn. Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander.  
  
“Greg?”, fragte Gil plötzlich.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Da gibt es noch etwas, das du wissen solltest.”  
  
“Was denn?”, wollte Greg wissen.  
  
“Die Las Vegas Aces sind ein Frauen-Team.”  
  
 _Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Der titelgebende Song wurde übrigens von Bert Kaempfert komponiert und dann durch Frank Sinatra berühmt gemacht. Wen es vor nix gruselt, kann mal spaßeshalber auf Youtube “Strangers in the night deutsch” eingeben. Da findet man dann unter anderem Versionen von Roland Kaiser, Jimmy Makulis und Freddie Quinn (gelber Rolli, boah, so 70er… *grusel*), und meinen persönlichen Fave - Peter Beil. Abgedreht und mit tollen neuen Lyrics Udo Lindenberg. Ich habe für diese Geschichte die Lyrics ebenfalls übersetzt und bin dabei nicht bei den oben genannten Texten, sondern näher am Englischen geblieben.
> 
> ***
> 
> Wer nicht googeln will, kann hier klicken:
> 
> Frank Sinatra - Strangers in the night: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd_3EkGr0-4  
> Udo Lindenberg - Fremde in der Nacht: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvQzdAu6F-4


End file.
